


The Sorrow of Young Max 少年维斯塔潘之烦恼

by Cuervo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Student Verstappen, Teen Crush, Transfer student Leclerc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: Max longs for the attention of freshman Charles





	The Sorrow of Young Max 少年维斯塔潘之烦恼

Max Verstappen最近有些烦恼，一部分源于他打着F的成绩单，另一部分源于新来的那个小子。

新来的小子叫Charles Leclerc，一头卷发，大大的眼睛。起初Max觉得他有点安静，总是戴着耳机，转头看风景。Max以为这位新生会是那种活在自我世界里的人，但过了一个月，他成了班车上的万人迷。

Max不明白那些蜂拥而至的追求者都是从哪听说的，Charles不像是那种活在八卦中的派对男孩，他长得不赖，没错，可也没到贝克汉姆那种程度。后来，拜Riccardo唠唠叨叨的午间闲聊所赐，他了解到这位安安静静毫不起眼的摩纳哥小伙，在转校前曾横扫了全年的奖学金。

也许他只是表面上看起来与世无争，Max想，他试图把Charles的脸安在学期结束的优等生发言上，金光闪闪的领奖台，话筒，与拉拉队队长的接吻。

他被自己的想法恶心到了。

当然，很多时候Max甚至不知道自己在烦恼什么。班车上Charles坐在他前面，留给他的只有半个侧脸和后脑勺。他在食堂遇到Charles，一个人孤零零的吃饭，依旧戴着耳机，不知道在想些什么。Max不知道是他们遇见得越来越频繁，还是自己越来越敏感。

他试图告诉自己这是嫉妒使然，嫉妒一个比他低一年级，却备受关注的家伙很合理，但内心深处他知道这根本不是这么一回事。他琢磨着，也许有天他们能成为朋友，或者更好的，死党？噢，这还是我们骄傲的Max吗？Daniel打趣道。澳大利亚人在座位上笑得前俯后仰，气得Max想打人。

*

事情出现转机是在第二个学期快结束的时候。

Max在化学课上炸黑了Esteban Ocon的半张脸，然后被请去了校长室。他气鼓鼓地坐在椅子上，扭来扭去，争辩他就是按照实验步骤完成的。

这时候门被敲了两下，Max看见一个熟悉的身影走了进来，Charles没有看他，低着头，充满愧疚地道歉说是他上节课忘记清洗试管才造成了事故。

这件事最后以他俩双双被罚在实验室值日，黄昏时刻学校变得空无一人，只剩下孤零零的桌椅和上面乱涂乱写的刻字。Max抬起头，看着窗边整理器械的Charles，他的棕色卷发被阳光染成好看的金色，连同那长长的、卷翘的睫毛一起。

“抱歉，连累你一起打扫卫生。”Charles歉意地看向他，“还有Estaban。”

“呃，什么？”Max慌乱地抓抓脑袋，“没事，本来也是Ocon非要跟我抢着加入那个试剂，他活该……”

Charles笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，Max觉得自己表现地就像个幼稚的小孩子。

那天晚上他们谁也没赶上班车，Max提议骑车回去，Charles点点头，同意了这个提议。当他们骑过林荫道时，Max惊讶地发现Charles也是个骑行好手，他试图加快速度，而摩纳哥人穷追不舍，最终两个少年统统停下来大笑着气喘吁吁，靠着树干向嘴里灌水，而那两辆临时租借的自行车就躺在旁边地上。

“我们也算是因祸得福？”Charles向他微笑，“真高兴认识你，Max。”

Max忽然觉得他对Charles有些误解，在那过于成熟的少年身上，他看到了一些更深的东西，那说不上来是什么，像是比好胜心更复杂一些的情绪。他注意到Charles的手腕处有个小小的纹身，For Jules。

谁是Jules？

*

Charles的“出名”停留在一些流言蜚语上，他身边几乎没什么好友，除了同班的Pierre Gasly，他就只有自己孤孤单单的一个人。

Max在那天之后换了班车座位，他抛下了Daniel坐在Charles旁边，为此澳大利亚人还朝他横眉冷对了几个星期。Charles的眼睛不再只盯着窗外的风景，他实际上风趣又健谈，不像他给人过于安静的第一印象，但有时候他们没什么可聊的话题，Charles会分享给Max一只耳机，之后他俩就沉浸在轻松的摇滚乐中相视一笑了。

学期的末尾像落叶一样一扫而过，暑假前的最后一天里，Charles穿了那件他最喜欢的红色T恤，他在班车上朝着急匆匆冲出家门的Max招了招手，报以微笑。

Charles这天没有听音乐，他询问Max的假期计划，荷兰人耸耸肩，表示他老爸大概会带他回一趟荷兰。

“喔，或许哪天我们该去试试山地自行车，把车子用索道运上去那种。”Charles抱着书包看向他，“在摩纳哥的时候我们经常这样玩，很刺激的体验，跟平时骑车不太一样。”

“和Pierre一起？”

“Pierre？噢，不，但我有时候去法国找他玩。”Chales笑了一下，抬手扒了两下头发，Max又看到他手腕上的纹身。

“嘿，你知道，适应新环境并不容易。”他犹豫着开口，“为什么要跑到这里来呢，Charles，听起来你在摩纳哥很开心。”

面前的人愣了一下，表情忽然有些为难，他的目光黯淡了几秒，Max觉得有什么东西忽然涌上了他的心头。

“是因为这个吗？”他指了指那个纹身。

“是……”Charles彻底避开了目光，他偏过头，低声说，“Jules是我最好的朋友，但他因为意外离开了我们。”

校车晃动了一下，停住，Charles背上包，小声说了句再见。

Max愣了半天才反应过来，他的那句“抱歉”卡在了喉咙里。

*

Max Verstappen有很大的烦恼，一部分源于他书包里又一张F的成绩单，另一部分，他把自己的新友谊搞砸了。

愚蠢的嘴巴。他对自己生气，同时也惴惴不安，一整天他都没看到Charles，放学的时候，他坐在班车上等待对方的出现，他想好了道歉的话，这通常不是他的风格，但他也不想失去Charles。

他等到了最后一分钟，Charles依旧没有出现，最终巴士发动起来，慢慢驶离学校。

我真蠢，他把脸埋在书包里，想。

晚饭的时候有人给家里打电话，Max还在拨弄着他的意大利面，他没什么胃口，尤其是在失去了朋友，还因为成绩单被老爸臭骂一顿的情况下。

过了一会儿，他听见老爸在客厅叫他，他抬起屁股，慢吞吞地走过去，老Verstappen把电话递给他，Max拿起来，懒洋洋地“喂”了一声，他现在懒得跟Daniel闲扯。

“Max。”

电话那头不是Daniel，Max一怔，握紧了听筒。

“抱歉我今天下午没能跟你道别。”Charles犹豫着开口，“对不起我表现的很奇怪。”

“不，不。”Max抓紧听筒，把它凑近嘴巴，“Charles，我是个笨蛋，该道歉的是我，好吗，我不知道……”

该死。

“嘿，这没什么。”摩纳哥人的声音听着有点不好意思，“实话说转学过来之后我很孤单，除了Pierre之外我这都不认识，直到遇见你，Max，谢谢你跟我做朋友。”

“Charles，我真的很抱歉。”Max说，“但你真的是个超棒的朋友，虽然我不认识Jules，但我想，他会为你骄傲的。”

听筒那边传来一阵轻轻的笑声，他俩都沉默了一小会儿，然后Charles开口说，“嘿，不知道你怎么想，但我明天打算去骑山地自行车。”

“噢，那我只能祝你明天不要输得太惨。”Max笑道。

“输的人请吃宵夜。”

“一言为定。”

Max挂断电话，他忽然觉得一身轻松，那些盘踞在他肩上、沉甸甸的烦恼，忽然烟消云散了。


End file.
